


Making it Last

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia (implied), Fluff and Angst, Hormones and Apocalypse, Implied First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat (mentioned), Promiscuity (mentioned), Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, wax play (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “Just this once,”they both had said, but they drag it out as long as possible."
Relationships: 10K (Z Nation)/Isaac Lahey
Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/688056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Extra/Special Challenges 2011 - 2017





	Making it Last

**Author's Note:**

> 30 1-sentence-fics arranged in a way that hopefully tells a complete story. POV switches between both boys as technically, each sentence is a micro fic of its own.

**#10: speed dating**  
Isaac's promiscuity isn't exactly a secret—10K knows for certain that he's had it going on with at least every teenage member of the pack and not strictly one by one, either—and that's fine, none of 10K's business, but the way Isaac is openly flirting himself into everyone's pants as if he's on some sort of speed dating competition is annoying as fuck, especially since 10K feels utterly left out; he may have to do something about it before it drives him fully insane.

 **#15: bdsm**  
“… a _what?_ ” 10K says, wishing they'd never come across this weird basement, and drops the cock cage as if it's burnt him.

 **#18: flirting**  
If Isaac didn't know better, he'd interpret 10K's behavior as flirtatious, but as it is, he shrugs it off; 10K was vocal about how much he hates him on more than one occasion, and there's nothing to the looks he shoots him now, nothing to the way he _happens_ to touch him lately, nothing to how his scent and heartbeat change whenever they're close—although it's quite funny how much Isaac _wants_ to be wrong about all of it.

 **#19: ex sex**  
“Your sex life is none of my concern,” 10K snaps and realizes two things: One, Isaac will do anything to end up with Allison again tonight, and two, _he'd_ do anything to be in her place.

 **#3: burning desire**  
Apart from being the bane of 10K's existence, Isaac is also constantly on his mind, especially when he really shouldn't be, like every single time 10K wanders off to jack off.

 **#7: wet dreams**  
The sunlit backdrop of postcard Paris through a window tells Isaac he's dreaming, but he be damned if that matters, as long as 10K keeps sucking his dick with such relish.

 **#9: strip club**  
“Zombie strippers?” Isaac repeats slowly and doesn't know whether to be amused or terrified.

 **#23: love**  
10K's heard about that whole butterfly thing and thought he's been in love before, but when Isaac kisses him for the first time, he knows _this_ is it.

 **#27: condoms**  
“God bless you, Addy,” 10K mumbles, and Isaac frowns but for a heartbeat when 10K produces a pack of condoms and looks up at him with a coy smile.

 **#11: virgin**  
10K blushes and casts down his eyes, but his voice is firm when he says, “I don't want to die a virgin.”

 **#20: tattoo**  
The traces of dried come, now almost invisible, are like a tattoo of scent; Isaac closes his eyes and lets his wolf take over.

 **#14: one night stand**  
“Just this once,” they both had said, but they drag it out as long as possible, make the most of a single night the apocalypse is willing to grant them, _just this once_ ; but maybe, only maybe, that's merely another lie.

 **#6: morning after**  
The sun casts its bright light over 10K's sleeping form, and Isaac's heart almost clenches with fear of what the new day will bring; these are impossible times for romance.

 **#12: secret affair**  
Finding excuses why they always have to go scavenging together becomes harder by the day, but somehow, they manage—oblivious to the fact the pack has smelled their lies from day one.

 **#2: all day naked**  
At some point, Isaac will have to admit to the prank and return their clothes, but meanwhile, he enjoys the constant flush on 10K's cheeks and the way he succumbs to the temptation that is naked skin and sweet whispered nothings.

 **#8: tickling**  
10K being ticklish was way down on the list of all the things Isaac didn't expect, much less being ticklish _there_ —and it's way more fun to tease and torture than it should be.

 **#17: orgasm**  
Knowing the pack will hear—and smell—him anyway, 10K bites down hard on his fist to stifle his heavy moan; he watches his cock slide in and out of Isaac's sinful mouth and release surges through him like a mighty wave that shatters his world.

 **#22: outdoor sex**  
Sometimes, Isaac misses the comfort of a warm, soft bed, but he won't deny the appeal of messy and quick sleeping bag hand jobs.

 **#29: shower**  
The apocalypse isn't known for great supplies of hot water, but when Isaac claims that preservation of resources is the only reason why he and 10K shared a quick shower, no one manages to keep a smirk from his face—not even 10K.

 **#16: broken**  
“Can't breathe …” Isaac chokes out, and the look of sheer panic he displays makes 10K back up and open up the tiny space as much as he can; finally, Isaac sucks in a shaky breath, and 10K's mind races to find a way to get him through this until help arrives.

 **#25: trapped**  
The pack expects to find Isaac and 10K exhausted and dehydrated after being trapped in that mostly collapsed tunnel system for so long; what they stumble into, however, is rather embarrassing, and everyone agrees this whole episode never happened.

 **#4: chocolate sauce**  
“Are you sure you don't just want to _eat_ that?” 10K asks and can tell from Isaac's smirk that he's got one hundred and one things in mind to do with that bottle of Hershey's.

 **#24: hot tub**  
The hot tub is empty but clean-ish, and most of the apocalypse is make-believe, so that's what they do.

 **#26: lap dance**  
“I love you, but you're a crappy stripper,” Isaac says and then has to reconsider when 10K straddles him and grinds down hard; who cares if the boy can't dance when he rolls his hips like a pro.

 **#1: against the wall**  
When 10K pushes back, Isaac shoves him forward again, a low growl on his lips, and 10K decides a few splinters from a ramshackle wall are absolutely worth being fucked senseless.

 **#30: body oil**  
In light of the hormonal overdrive, evoked either by the latest near death experience or possibly by some sort of werewolf thing 10K doesn't really know about, a lack of lubricant is unacceptable; at this point, anything will do.

 **#13: rough sex**  
They talked about that heat thing, and 10K thought he was prepared, but he still feels fucked raw yet blissful beyond belief; he'll wear every mark with pride until they fade and Isaac can create new ones.

 **#21: candles**  
“You just love to torment me any which way you can, don't you?” Isaac says hoarsely, and the spark of mischief in 10K's eyes as he dips the burning candle again is reply enough.

 **#28: strangers**  
It's nights like this, when Isaac thrashes about and moans in his sleep, that 10K feels like he doesn't know him at all and that whatever comfort he's trying to offer will never be enough.

 **#5: crime of passion**  
No one touches 10K, especially not this dipshit so-called doctor who's so obviously interested in him for all the wrong reasons and won't take no for an answer, and when Isaac's had enough and is done with her, and he turns to look after his boyfriend—when he turns and sees 10K's face, he knows he's gone way, way too far this time; his wolf may be content, but Isaac is suddenly scared.

**Author's Note:**

> community: [fffc](fffc.livejournal.com)  
> challenge: s24: May Special: 30 Prompts = 30 Sentences, Table C: sexy/hot prompts
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.


End file.
